


The Bakery Next Door

by Angelsbane97



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baker!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Earth AU, Obese!Rex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: All his troubles had started with, you at your bakery next door to his apartment where he stopped by innocently enough one day on his way home from his crappy job. It had been a pretty good day, he'd just been accepted in to college and decided to reward himself with a treat. Needless to say he fell in love with your cream donut that day. The next morning he found himself unable to shake the idea of getting another treat from you for breakfast and so he stopped again in for a plain coffee and another donut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains male weight gain. If you don't like it don't read. No flames please and I did just warn you whats in here so don't blame me if you still read it.
> 
> Also I don't own Star wars.

Rex had a bit of a secret. Well it wasn't really secret, not as long as his big round belly was wobbling in front of him as he walked. All his troubles had started with you at your bakery next door to his apartment where he stopped by innocently enough one day on his way home from his crappy job. It had been a pretty good day, he'd just been accepted in to college and decided to reward himself with a treat. Needless to say he fell in love with your cream donut that day. The next morning he found himself unable to shake the idea of getting another treat from you for breakfast and so he stopped again in for a plain coffee and another donut.

That had been a couple years ago and since then he had stopped by the bakery pretty much everyday for a donut or some other pastry. Lately though he'd been taking to getting a few snacks for the road and a few for his home, much to your delight. You, the baker, had certainly noticed the incredibly attractive young man coming in to your store more and more frequently and did not fail to notice him filling out. You would blush when he wasn’t looking, you had a little secret as well, you were an admirer of larger people, in fact if you were honest with yourself it was probably one of the main reasons you decided to become a baker. You absolutely loved watching hefty people come in to you store and indulge themselves on your cooking, always looking satisfied with your pride and joy. Before long, you were on a first name basis with Rex and flirted with him. Rex would return the flirtation happily and just always seemed to be in such a good mood when he entered the bakery, his face always having a full lovely smile when you would give him one of your treats and talk to you.

It always made your feel so happy when he came in for one of your creations, so you decided to start preparing ‘special treats’ for you favorite customer. You liked to think of them as ‘special flavored’ just for him, but that wasn't the only thing ‘extra’ about Your special treats. The ‘extra special flavoring’ could soon been seen doing its work on Rex's thighs and waistline, and recently his whole body was sporting extra bulges and rolls of soft doughy fat. It was all due to a special kind of oil You were using to bake Rex's treats. It was a sinfully fattening, but amazingly sweet buttery oil that couldn't be beaten. Rex was hooked to them and you knew it.

Rex quit his job to return to school full time a few months later, and to say the least, the damage to his figure from your treats really started to add up. Since he wasn't working, and you knew the horrible budget that full time students had, You offered an all you can eat deal for a token fee. Practically free food was a hard offer to refuse for the budget conscious student and with him living nearby he began stopping by the store twice, sometimes three times a day. Everyday You’d coax him to have an extra pastry or two, and each time he left it seemed as if he was a little fuller, and fatter, than the day before. It made your heart flutter every time. 

You were taking great pleasure in watching his clothes get tighter and tighter week by week, his buttons becoming strained each time he bought a new outfit to contain his new swelling lush curves. It was a bit of a twisted, sweet, delightful game to you. You wanted to see just how fat You could make this sexy chubby guy grow from Your devious baking. As time went by, Rex grew, and grew, and grew. And by his third year of study, he was barely recognizable from the first day You met him and now over the past several months his appetite had really gotten out of control. obese or fat was an understatement, he'd grown absolutely enormous and adorable, easily well past four hundred pounds and was heading for five hundred at an alarming rate.

On one particular day however, Rex stopped by as per usual, but he seemed a little down. You being concerned for him began to chat with him, but he just seemed so down and slightly upset. His next words though made you freeze. 

"… So this might be last time I stop by actually, since I've finished my degree and I've decided to visit London and maybe I'll stay there, for a while, if things work out. I'm sure going to miss your amazing baking though." You had to force a smile. This was going to ruin everything and your were going to lose him! You had to think quickly before he left forever!

"I'm so sad to hear you're leaving! Here, I’ll tell you what, why don't you come by tomorrow and I promise to prepare you a little 'going away' feast, as a last hurrah incase we don’t see each other any more. Consider it my gift to you for being my favorite customer all these years." You winked at him playfully with a sweet smile.

Rex had a blush spreading across his chubby cheeks, making your heart beat increase at the sight. In reality, the main reason for Rex’s sudden move was that he had to get away from your bakery. It wasn’t you personally, actually he rather liked you, a lot, but he was watching himself blow up like a balloon, helplessly addicted to the baked sugary treats You easily provided him. He knew if he just moved to the other side of town it would not be far enough, he'd make excuses to himself to come this way and see you and your addicting desserts. No, the only way to escape the sweet, fattening seduction was to move somewhere totally new and very far away and try to put all this delicious food out of his head and try to distract himself with a new life. Then he could really start to focus on himself and get some exercise and hopefully get some his figure back while he was still young. At least, that was his plan so far anyway. Looking back at you Rex agreed to drop by for his going away present. If only he knew what You had in store for him tomorrow. If only he knew you were the real reason he was now a walking, wobbling, cute blimp.

You couldn't bear the thought of losing your lovely burgeoning love. You had put in so much time and effort into fattening him up and charming him and you were certain he wasn't even close to being done growing yet. You had so many things to prepare for him, You’ d planned to feed him so much he’d never leave or want to. You began to work immediately preparing the strongest batch of special baking oil you’d ever concocted. This was going to be a feast to remember.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Time skip

Rex approached your bakery in the evening the next day. He had actually planned to stand up your invitation but the thought of you being so upset and mad quickly changed his mind. Besides by the time evening came around the temptation of all his favorite treats waiting for him made his belly growl and it got the best of him as well. He blushed as he walked to the bakery, he had gotten so fat the only outfit he could possibly squeeze into was an extra-large set of blue overalls, given to him by one of his brothers, who was a farmer, and even they were cutting deep into his fat so much that a faint creaking noise could be heard with every hefty, waddling step he took.

When he finally got there You greeted him warmly and affectionately. You showed him to his table near the large double doors of the kitchen. You jokingly set up some candles, which made both of you giggle at the cheesiness, and a large pile of hid favorite pies, pastries, cakes and other assorted sweets all prepared with love. You had gone to the trouble of decorating each of the cakes and pies with cute or funny little faces in icing or chocolate sauce almost humanizing each treat with a little personality. Lined up in the back was a row of two dozen pink frosted cream filled donuts, they were his favorites, they were surrounding a huge triple layered chocolate cake which was decorated with the words "We'll miss you Rex!" surrounded by love hearts written in white cream and sugary red jam. "Oh how sweet of you.” exclaimed Rex with a gentle smile, genuinely surprised at the effort You had gone to.

”But, jeez, there's so much I couldn't possibly eat all of this…" his words trailed off, the sent of the special baking oil was radiating from the table. It’s delicious warm aroma was stirring something deep within his stomach. It rumbled deeply, hungrily, and he had to place a hand on it to steady himself. It was almost like an unseen force was drawing him towards the table, his honey gold eyes were progressively glazing over and his mouth watering with anticipation. He sat down slowly, careful not to brake the metal chair, which creaked loudly.

"Bon appetite, sweet cheeks.” You said to him with a wink, presenting the first sugary treat to him and he giddily took a bite. The young man moaned in an almost an obscene way as the flavor hit him like a ton of bricks. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He was blushing as he realized the sounds he was making were audible.

“Oh! Excuse me [Y/N], they're so good!” he said apologetically, covering up with a nervous laugh. You chuckled and smiled at him.

“Oh, please, forget about it. Just enjoy yourself, Hon. Call me if you need anything, ok?” You knew he'd prefer to eat in private so you ducked out of sight, however you couldn't resist peeking at him through the crack of the kitchen doors.

As soon as he thought he was alone, Rex picked up a velvet cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth, in one single bite, desperately trying to stifle his moans of complete bliss as he swallowed its buttery rich goodness. He felt entirely giddy, elated even, everything seemed so hazy and light, almost like he was on the best of highs, one that not even drugs could give you. All of his concern for his expanding waistline was forgotten. Right now, all he wanted was to indulge to his hearts content, if only for just for one more night. Besides, what harm could one more binge do? Ah, again if only he knew what You had in store for him.

Rex ate with immense gusto. Finishing the cupcakes, then the pies, lemon, jam and chocolate. Then the Danish pastries, cream & jam éclairs, chocolate éclairs, apple turnovers, pecan pie, cinnamon swirls, butterscotch pudding. Every bite was swallowed faster than the last one, he was eating so fast he was starting to get out of breath and began to pant. He plowed through the chocolate cake centerpiece at an incredible pace, for anyone really, getting chocolate all over his fingers and face. The taste was so good he'd finished it before he knew what he was eating. He was starting to feel full some way through all the sweets but again the strange sense of euphoria was making him keep eating. It was like the blissful feeling was getting more and more intense the fuller he got. It was almost sexual, he felt like he HAD to keep going. He was panting desperately between mouthfuls trying, in vain, to stifle his audible moans of pleasure.

He finally made it to the back row of donuts. Fullness had caused him to slow his pace down considerably, but his glazed over eyes and smile were content as his stubby arms and fat juicy fingers reached with mass amounts of determination, for more food. Those pink frosted donuts just looked too good for him to have not to at least try one.

He slowly ate them one by one. Just more and more filled him up, You watched in fascination with a huge grin on your face, Your mouth was slightly ajar in awe at his purity of his gluttony right now. With each one he ate his eyes and mouth widened and watered a little more in anticipation of another flavorful bite. Once he finished the dozen he moved on to a second batch, he could barely contain his excitement. Rex was beginning to struggle now, but oddly enough the fuller he got the better your pastries seemed to taste. Each time he told himself "just one more and that is it” but he found himself unable to find the willpower to stop himself from taking another.

Finally, after about an hour of non-stop eating he was absolutely full. His belly rumbled and a small burp escaped his frosting covered lips. There was only a one donut left and it taunted him with its white creamy frosting. It was entirely unbelievable to him that he'd eaten everything else on the table. He felt so incredibly STUFFED. Never in his life had he eaten even half this much in a single sitting ever. He felt completely blissful. His head was starting to spin on the biggest food high he'd ever had. For a second he attempted to lean in and try to grab the last donut, but the key word there was ‘try’, the tightness of his overalls and the weight of his overstuffed belly that prevented him from raising himself out of his seat to reach it. Now he leans back in the metal chair, exhausted, breathing heavily and feeling like a bloated beached whale. You saw this as Your cue to come back into the room. You admired the big bloated man, his satisfied face and the almost completely empty table.

“Was it good, Rex? I hope you liked it.” You asked with a smile. He smiled and nodded slowly with a slight blush forming on his chubby cheeks. You picked up the last sweet and presented it to his face.

"Last one, come on don’t let it go to waste, hon.” He eyed it for a second, licked his lips, then nodded blushing even more. You moved the white frosted donut towards him gently, he opened his plump lips wide and let you stuff it into his mouth. His eyes nearly rolled all the way back, the flavor seemed even more intense and delicious than all the others he had eaten before.

Then he tried to swallow it. He was so immensely full it was actually pretty hard for him. Rex had to try two or three times and sipped some milk you brought him but finally he got it down. The regret was instant as it he felt it travel down into his painfully stuffed belly. He broke out in to a light sweat. He'd definitely eaten way too much. He leaned back moaning deeply in slight discomfort. He felt like a giant swollen balloon. He rubbed his wide belly and arched back trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position but he was way to full and just felt like he was getting fuller some how.

Suddenly he felt his overalls make a creaking sound. He looked down at his bloated body puzzled. The ominous creaking sound continued and got progressively louder and louder. He frowned feeling a sudden discomfort in his shoulder straps they seemed to be cutting into him a lot deeper then normal. Rex suddenly realized he could feel his overalls getting much tighter all over with every passing second. He could feel them starting straining more around his butt and hips, his breasts were being squeezed more than he ever remember and the pressure against his poor overstuffed belly was beginning to get really painful. His eyes widened in pure shock and his mouth slowly opened in absolute horror as he began realize he could visibly see himself blowing up. He held his plump hand in front of his face and he could feel a sense of dread fill his heart as he watched his fat wrist and plump sausage fingers swell thicker and fatter right before his honey eyes. A terrifyingly loud gurgling sound drew his attention back to his ponderously growing belly as he began to feel like a huge fat blimp. His stomach slowly pushed outwards, he felt himself rising up in his gradually shrinking seat as his butt and thighs ballooned. The gurgling sound coming from inside his huge body was seemingly getting louder. Pop! Pop! The seams and threads from his once strong and fitting overalls began to snap and pull all over as he blew up faster. He could feel his underwear riding up uncomfortably and cutting into his fat bottom. Creeeeak! Bang! Bang! His shoulder straps snapped suddenly and violently. His now feminine looking tan breasts surged forward, overflowing the top of his outfit. Every inch of his fat was bulging all around the rapidly constraining confines of the blue denim fabric. A loud rip sounded out and a large hole suddenly appeared above his navel, exposing a portion of his soft belly flesh. The hole was steadily growing in size as he continued to fatten up, then to his horror, with a large groaning tearing sound, his belly tore the now super tight overalls right down the middle from top to bottom. His huge round gut poured through the tear like a waterfall and plopped itself in his thickening lap spilling off the edge of his gargantuan swelling thighs. His, surprisingly, lush breasts overfilled the top more then burst through the sturdy blue fabric out into the open. Simultaneously, Rex’s expanding thighs burst out of their confines making it look as if his outfit had exploded off his body. There was nothing left to contain poor Rex’s body and it continued to swell like a big fat naked tan balloon. His belly knocked over the table with a loud crash as it bulge passed his growing calves. The legs of the metal chair began to groan and bend under his colossal weight. Finally, his huge girth came to a wobbling rest on the cold floor in front of him. When his belly settled his chair moaned ominously before abruptly collapsing under his massive quivering butt cheeks. He sat there in complete and utter shock pinned down to the floor by his enormous belly protruding outwards like a blimp in front of him.

He now resembled a giant ball of squeezable dough, complete with more rich fat rolls than you could easily count. Poor Rex's head was spinning. The amazing sense of euphoria had now changed to panic and complete shock as he just realized what all your delicious food had done to him.

“I-I ate too much!" He spoke shakily. He was so embarrassed. His face was beet red and a couple of tears started to bead at the edges of his eyes. He began to blame himself for his own lack of self-control. He thought it had to be a dream, a nightmare, or a terrible hallucination brought on by the sugar. He sniffed and tried to get up, but nothing happened except his fat bouncing around. Oh no.

“H-help, p-please! [Y/n], Please help me, I-I can't move!" He wiggled his fat arms and legs as much as he could with as much energy as he could muster. It just caused his blubber to slosh about wildly, he was simply much too fat and heavy to lift himself up anymore. You smiled softly and came up to his doughy form gently resting your head on his shoulder, pressing your cheek against his fat one.

“Shhh, it’s ok, sweetheart, just try to calm down. You have just eaten a very big meal, don’t worry. Honestly, I really didn't think you'd be able to finish all of it.” You said surprised.

"I'm so sorry, you must think I'm such a fat pig!" Rex whimpered and a tear slid down his cheek. You tenderly wiped it away and pecked his temple.

“Aww, Nonsense, you're my favorite customer, my sweet Rex.” You said in a soft almost dreamy tone as you moved around to pet his humungous belly in a way that oddly soothed him.

"Don't worry I'll help you.” You told him squeezing one of his thick fat rolls giggling a little. “I know just what to do, Ok?” He nodded and gave you a smile unknowing about what you had in store for him. So Rex assumed you meant call a doctor or an ambulance or something. Instead, he nearly fainted when you came back from the kitchen with mini fork-lift.

“What the hell is this?! What are you-!?… aaahhh!" He gasped as the cold metal forks from the hydraulic lift slid smoothly under his great bulk. The motor actually strained a little as you started to lift him off the ground, using the remains of the large, crushed, chair as a support. You tried to move him but, what you hadn’t expect, his fat stomach was still touching the ground, you had to raise him in to the air another foot or so up.

"Stop! [Y/N],What are you doing!? Where are you taking me!?” Cried Rex, hid fat face wobbling as he tried to look behind her over his shoulders. You could see and immense amount of fear and panic in his plump face that made your heart ache a bit. 

“Don’t worry I’m helping you.” You moved the massive blimp of a man back through the doors and turned him around. he gasped at what he saw. A gigantic bed made out of several mattresses and dozens of pillows awaited him. The true nature of his predicament began to sink in and he promptly fainted.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Time skip

 

When he awoke up he was lying on the enormous bed, propped up by the pile of soft, warm pillows. Well, at least you made him feel very comfortable and cozy. He wanted to get comfortable but he knew he had to try and call for help some how. He started to struggle and attempted to get up, again, but was pinned down by his own fat. He began to sweat and whimper in fear as he realized he'd been kidnapped! You had fattened him up! How could you do such a thing to him? You made him get so fat you didn't even need to tie him up, he was a completely helpless blimp! He thought about crying out for help, and crying in general, but who could hear him? That and he couldn't bare the embarrassment of anyone else seeing him like this. The thought of his brothers seeing him like this flashed across his mind making a fresh bout of tears rise up. The sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention away from his humiliating thoughts.

You emerged from the hallway and through the door. "Ah, nice to see that you're awake my hefty creampuff. I really hope you're comfortable." You cooed.

"What happened to me? Did you do this to me on purpose?" accused Rex.

“Well, yes and no. You see I’ve always liked you, thats no secret, since the first time you came through my doors all those years ago and well you can’t say you didn’t have a little thing for me either.” You smirked at his instant blush. He did like you quite bit actually. You chuckled and patted his chubby cheeks.

“As for making you fat, that was pretty much all you, hon. I’ll admit I put a little special oil in them for flavor, it did add a few more calories, but you were the one who came in and ate all the time. You could have said no at anytime but you didn’t and I was just serving my favorite customer.” He didn’t think his face could get any redder. It was true he was kind of addicted to your sweets and maybe he did let himself go with them, but you were the one who had him here right now.

“Then why did you make me this fat then?” Now it was your turn to blush.

“Well, ahem, I’ve always had a thing for bigger people and you were getting so big and soft that I couldn’t resist you. Why I made you like this is really because I couldn’t stand to lose you. I know i’m a nut but honestly it could be worse. I’ve just made you fat that's all, nothing more. Besides from what I can tell, you throughly enjoyed what happened.” You said smirking at him mischievously. You walked around him prodding and poking his fat here and there hitting a few ticklish spots that made him quiver with his giggles. Once he composed himself, Rex tried to keep his upset disposition and glared at you.

You raised an eyebrow and stood in front of him looking at him in the eye for a moment before looking at the titanic blubbery mass of his belly and admired it. It was so big it came up to your chest! He had gotten so much bigger then you ever thought he would be. You blushed and your eyes glazed over and, jeez, you simply couldn't resist, plunged forward hugging his fat tan gut with your whole body, your arms barely reaching half way around the front of his belly! You started to cuddle into his warm wobbly mass, kissing around his cavernous belly button making him get giggly and flustered.

"Hey! Stop that!" Rex yelled trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out. 

“Haha, I’m sorry you looked like you could use a belly rub. You must be really sore after that meal… and I couldn’t resist giving my big creampuff a hug.” You smiled and continued to massage his gut with your whole body. Waves of fat jiggled his massive body up and down.

"Ugh! I'm still so full, why did you let me eat so much?” Rex moaned. You laughed softly.

“I told you, you seemed to really be enjoying it. You always do.” You chortled. A ding from the back of the room gets your attention.

"Ah, they're ready! I made a couple little treats for you.” You excitedly darted back around the ovens and brought out a large tray of assorted treats.You approached him with the delicious smelling treats and presented one to his mouth.

"Are you crazy [Y/N]?! I'm as big as a house and you want me to eat more… MMph!" You stuffed a cupcake into his mouth. You could see there was still some fight in Rex though.

Rex tried to spit it out but you forced another in making him eat them. Rex was realizing your game and this time refused to open his mouth. You went a little drastic and held his nose until he was forced to open his mouth to breath and when he did you stuffed in another cupcake. Rex held fast and refused to swallow, but desperate to get some air he actually bit one of you fingers.

"Oww! Damn it, what the hell!?” You withdrew a bit angrily as Rex coughed sending cake crumbs flying all over his soft expansive flesh. You then tried several more times to get him to eat but he remained defiant and there was nothing you could do would make his swallow the pastries. You huffed frustratedly, you just wanted to feed him some normal treats but if he’s so worried about getting fat then you’ll make him fatter then he thought possible.

“Humph! Fine guess you don’t like my sweets as much as I thought.” You said dejectedly and sighed. 

"Don't worry though, if you won’t take my normal treats now you will when I'm through with you, love!” You pulled out some of the pillows that were propping him up and his body sloshed a bit as he sank further back into the mattress. His big fat round belly obscured most of his view and he began to struggle moving his arms and legs uselessly, the motions only causing ripples of fat to dance across his engorged body. You left the room for a moment and when you returned you wheeled in a large cylindrical container. You popped the lid off with some effort and the room was suddenly filled with a familiar sweet, buttery scent. It was a vat of you special baking oil. You looked back at Rex, who began to get even more nervous as he recognized the wonderful smell. He connected it with all those delicious treats he'd devoured over the past few years with you. You sighed and gave his cheek a soft kiss before taking a large ladle and poured some of your special oil into a big pool between his soft breasts. The warm oil seemed to spread and absorb itself right into his skin.

“[Y/N],What are you doing? What is that…? Whoa…" Rex's voice trailed off as something began to happen within his vast body. He suddenly felt light headed, his tummy began to rumble and his skin felt warm. He could taste something sweet and buttery in his mouth. It was as if his own saliva was now becoming saturated with some kind of delicious sweet and buttery tasting substance. His tummy felt full again, and was gradually getting fuller, almost uncomfortably so. He burped and got an even stronger taste of that same substance.

You smiled at the start of the process again. Lets see how big he’ll get now. You went to another corner of the room and began to dress in a light beige cover all that appeared to be made out of rubber. You completed the outfit with some gloves and double checked that you were completely covered. Then you started ladling the special oil all over his body, gently massaging it in to his soft skin as you went, kneading his tubby fat with his hands like it was a delicate dough, which it was to you.

“Oh, No… No… Please God… It tastes so good…" Rex murmured and moaned as the fullness in his tummy increased tenfold and lazy smile spread across her face. He practically purred at the feeling of you massaging him.

This made you smile and continue working his fat with your hands and knees hugging his gut, using your whole body to massage and work the oil deeper and deeper into him. Within minutes every inch of him was glistening, like a freshly glazed doughnut. Every roll, every fold, every thick flabby part of him was covered in the shiny oil. It oozed out if every pore and trickled in a thick stream out of his deep belly button.

You sighed, now satisfied with your handiwork, and climbed up on top of him, hugging his fat and listening to his belly with eager anticipation. An odd sort of gurgling and rumbling sound began to emanate from deep inside him. You could felt it vibrate through his body under him even making him wobble a bit. Then his fat gut started to ripple and quake sending some oil spurting out of the well that was his belly button. It was almost as if the oil was somehow being absorbed directly into his fat cells, his whole body suddenly began to swell up again, like one of your doughs!

Inflating like a balloon, Rex began to feel his arms being forced out from his thick sides as his hips and side rolls grew, he could feel his legs being forced further apart by his own fattening thighs. His double chin jiggled as it fattened, along with his face that looked puffier by the second. His shoulders were thickening and swelling until he felt them making contact with the tips of his ear lobes. His breasts tingled as they began to fill like giant water balloons, and his belly, his gigantic, monstrous belly rose and rose like an emerging mountain of quivering blubber. Every last inch of him was being inflated. Even his plump little sausage fingers and toes were being spread apart as they too filled with fat. You were squeezing and cuddling all his lush warm fat. 

“Mmmm, see this is pretty nice, right? I can tell you love this. Truth be told, me too.” You gleefully grabbed huge armfuls of his soft flab, bobbing up and down gently in the waves of his belly fat. It seemed that the jiggling of his fat rolls increased the effect of the oil absorbed by his fat, making him grow in kind of uneven bursts, every jiggle you gave him causing him to inflate more and more into an enormous level of fatness that nether of you knew until now. You shook his fat as hard as you could, it sloshed his belly fat around, another burst of fat came outwards like lava.

"Oh, God! [Y/N]!“ Rex moaned desperately as his face, cheeks, and lips suddenly became so fat and plump he could barely get the words out. The intense euphoria of his previous feast was returning like a raging storm. It felt like he was practically eating ten donuts a second, and the pleasure centers of his brain were lit up like fireworks. Images of your warm, delicious food swirled through his head, donuts by the dozen, hundreds of pies and pastries, entire rivers worth of soft ice-cream and hot gooey chocolate fudge sauce, enough cheesecake to fill an ocean. He couldn’t explain it at all it really tasted real! He started to feel so full he thought he might just burst at any second, but he couldn’t stop himself, it felt so good. Now faced with becoming the fattest person on the face of the planet he honestly just wanted to give in to his gluttony and to you. He wanted to eat everything! He just felt like he wanted to just gorge and gorge until he exploded! Regardless, it seemed he was going to be filled to the brim whether he liked it or not.

Tidal waves of flab crashed over Rex's glistening body. They covered every inch of his fat as he plumped up more and more. His chest inflated bigger and bigger as they became more wobbly, his nipples starting stiffening as they floated further and further out of his reach. His belly widened while it grew rounder and rounder pushing up higher and higher towards the ceiling and outwards towards the walls. His butt grew enormous underneath him along with his rolls of back fat raising his head up further and further from the floor and his gigantic, goliath sized thighs thickened into huge balloons. His arms and legs had become almost conical in shape, tapering down to just as fattened hands and feet that at this point were just plump inflated balls of fat with thick stubby fingers and toes poking out. His hips had expanded well and truly off the of the mattresses, his huge side rolls of flab, each bigger than most people's entire bodies, just kept bulging and bulging, growing thicker and thicker. Poor Rex just kept whimpering and moaning completely helpless as he continued to fatten up and with seemingly no end in sight. Getting wider and wider, and so very much rounder, his belly was rapidly becoming an ocean of jiggling fat! 

From a distance it still appeared as if his whole body was filling and rising like one of your loafs of bread, his belly button deepening as it pointed upwards towards the ceiling. Oil seemed to erupt from it, only to be reabsorbed in to his belly fat. He was now almost completely round, continuing to expand like a big ball of dough that you so desperately wanted kneed. You walked up to his huge mountainous belly, hearing the soft gurgling inside start to slow down along with his growth. You stared at him in awe of his expanding body before tenderly rubbing his incredibly soft belly. He blushed at the feeling of your significantly small hands caressing him and moaned at the tingling feeling it was giving him. It seemed that the bigger he got the more sensitive he became and the belly rub was giving him a lot of pleasure. You started to work him over more and started to use the rest of your body both of you thoroughly enjoying the other. As you worked your way down his colossal tummy he began to feel a tingling sensation deep in him like a little pressure in his deep belly, not like the oil type of pressure though, after a moment he realized it what it was and what it was building into. He began to pant as you guided your expert hands down to his very sensitive underbelly. You kneaded it and planted kisses and love bites all over all the while Rex was a quivering mess, Obscenely moaning and flailing his now useless limbs. You smirked at his reaction and stopped for a moment to climb up on him. He whined at the loss of your touch.

“Don’t worry creampuff, I’m just getting to a new spot.” You laid down on him smiling from ear to ear when you could feel his blubber wobbling against your own stomach. It was so nice you couldn’t help but let out your own moan of pleasure. You moved up towards his face and chest and reached down to start nibbling at his trembling chins and stretching out your arms to start tweaking at his hard nipples. He gasped and bucked against you which caused his body to jiggle wildly. The vibrations of his body hit you and you moaned again and filled up your arms with him, pressing yourself flat against him.

“D-do that again.” You said breathlessly before pressing yourself harder into his chest and belly. You took handfuls of his breasts and kissed him deeply feeling his fat cheeks and chins smother your face pleasantly. He groaned into your mouth and tried to pull you closer which you happily obliged. You felt like you needed to get more contact with him and began to rub yourself on his belly, but it just wasn’t enough. Growling into him you pushed yourself off and started to undress yourself. Rex looked at you, his face redding at the sight of your undressed form. You smiled at him and straddled him as much as you could and continued where you left off. You squeezed his fat and watched as his plush tan skin oozed between your fingers. This was much better then kneading any dough you had and his reactions made it so irresistible not to play with his new body. 

Rex was practically seeing stars from the pleasure of your working hands. He gasped and groaned loudly as you took one of his hardened nipples into you mouth and sucked hard. He cried out, Your teasing set his bucking in to gear. You actually had to hold on to his rolls to not fall off but it was worth it. His fat was bobbing and jiggling like mad against you. You could feel every shake and vibration of his blubber and it went right to your core. It felt better then anything you had ever experienced and you needed more. So you began to bounce on him making more friction and motion. Rex was sweating and panting heavily as he got closer to his release.You were in no better shape, breathing hard and getting ever more excited with each bounce and jostle of his fat against your body. You moaned deeply and smothered you face into his thick ring of fat around his neck biting and sucking on his tender flesh. Rex couldn't take it anymore, the pressure underneath his behemoth belly was so sensitive that all the wobbling and your attention made it impossible for him to hold out any longer. A single bite and lick from you under his vulnerable tender neck rolls was all it took for him to climax. His eyes felt like they had rolled back into his head and his entire body shuttered, and with that little added vibrations you came soon after.

Rex laid back into the pillows, exhausted, and just a big blubbery mess. As his euphoria faded, a part of him was disappointed it had stopped. It was in this time of calming down he was realizing his size. He had to be as big as an elephant, pinned down by his fat. His arms were about the size of an industrial truck tires and his legs were spread wide apart just to make room for all his blubber. He suddenly felt so heavy. It was an effort just to raise his head against all the fat on his face and chins to look at you. Trying to reach you, he discovered he could barely wiggle his fat fingers and toes let alone move a limb!

You had come down from your euphoric high and watched him try to move his arm, but to no avail. You smiled and reached around his neck and kissed him lovingly and rubbing his blonde fuzzy hair. A deep rumbling broke your kiss and Rex turned bright red again. He was getting hungry again! How could he be hungry this quickly?!

“You hungry, Love? Haha, don’t worry ill get you some sweets I made for you.” His eyes widened. Oh no, not again he just stopped growing! He was sure he was going to pop if he got any bigger. You noticed his panicked expression and pecked his cheek.

“Relax, Rex. These won’t have the oil in them, their just going to be regular pastries I promise.” You them climbed down from on top of his belly, carefully sliding down one of his side rolls. You walked around his circumference whilst looking up and enjoying the view in complete awe at his mountainous fat round body towering over you, you could barely see his head from where you stood. So many rolls, so much fat, it was unbelievable and the best part was he was all yours. You gave his belly a quick tickle, compiling him to start giggling, before heading to the ovens and picking out some normal treats. It only took about five minutes for you to go and return and when you did his belly was rumbling loud enough for you to hear. You could see Rex’s honey gold eyes looking at you, he was probably embarrassed.

“S-sorry, I don’t know why I’m already hungry again. I guess it was because of our, uh, excitement.” Yep definitely embarrassed. 

“Well that could be it, our ‘excitement’ made you hungry. You had to admit though it was amazing and, lets face it, we both loved it.” You playfully pinched one of his fat rolls and put down the platter. 

“Dang, I can’t get up there. Hold on let me get my step ladder.” You glanced back to see some red creeping up on his tubby cheeks. You walked until you reached your closet and pulled out the step ladder. You returned and set it up against his side, picked up the plater and claimed up until you found his head. Rex blinked as your face came into his line of sight with the food. You leaned over his face holding the baking tray and spoke gently but playfully.

"Now my gigantic sweet, butterball, are you ready for desert?" Rex only acknowledged you by the immediate roar of his belly from the sent of your tray and opening his mouth, willingly, as wide as he could, letting you feed him a delicious cream filled éclair. He smiled and swallowed blissfully now hoping he could just lay there and let you feed him forever no longer caring how big he grew he was too hooked to the sweets and you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to tell me if you enjoyed:3 Also I'm open ideas for my stories because I'm getting a bit if a dry spell of inspiration. Thanks!


End file.
